Exhausted
by kmc995
Summary: Korra and the others finally arrive home from the North Pole. Everyone is exhausted - especially the young Avatar, and yet she certain obstacles keep her from her bed. *Will edit*


Hello all! This is not my best work – It's 12am here and I'm pooped! Fitting for this story, no? Hahaaa I'll probably go back and edit this – it's not as good as it should be. I've noticed a few mistakes and repetitions that I cannot bring myself to fix at the moment.

Crappy ending – I'll fix that as well. I just wanted to get this up.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Legend of Korra

**Exhausted**

"You've got to be kidding me," Korra stated, her hands placed on her hips as a look of exasperation etched itself upon her face.

She and the others were still on Oogi, Tenzin's flying bison, flying high over Republic City. They were on their way back to Air Temple Island after a short visit to the Northern Water Tribe compound. Everyone was tired from all the stressful events that had occurred, and Korra especially couldn't wait to just collapse on her bed and sleep for days.

But of course, it wouldn't be that simple. Looking down upon the Temple, Korra could see a mass of people waiting on the docks, the White Lotus members holding them at bay. _Reporters_, Korra thought, feeling the remaining energy inside her suddenly drain from her body. She was sick of being asked questions - sick of all the attention in general. The reporters were like spider-crickets – patiently waiting for her to come home and fall into their web.

"They couldn't give me a _day_ to just relax?"

Soon enough, Korra was going to have to help everybody who'd lost their bending (deserving people, of course). Now that she had a solution to Amon's "solution," she had no choice but to help the people of Republic City. And she wanted to – she really did. It was just the time she'd have to spend reconnecting each individual with their element that she was dreading.

Entering the Avatar State the first few times were easy – now that she knew how. But the more she did, she felt the effort of doing so sap her strength bit by bit. It seemed as if her initial adrenalin in finally breeching her spiritual problems had all but disappeared. So far, she had only used her new technique on Lin Beifong. But she had been meditating almost every spare chance she got, entering and reentering the avatar state, trying to familiarize herself with the sensation.

Not only that, but now that she actually knew _how_ to airbend_,_ she would have to look forward to even more hardcore training. Everything was bitter-sweet, one could say.

Thus, with the knowing burden of what lay ahead and the taxing events of recent days past, her exhaustion.

"Oh! Oh! Reporters!" Ikki squealed. "Daddy, is Korra gonna have to answer questions? Are we gonna get our pictures taken? Are we gonna be in the newspape—"

"I don't know Ikki." Tenzin said, not hindering her excitement in the slightest. Adjusting himself in preparation for landing, he added, "Korra, sit down."

She rolled her eyes, but did as he told, carefully folding her knees underneath her. Everyone on Oogi – including Oogi – was tired except, perhaps, the kids. Bolin was dozing off, his mouth wide open as loud snores tore from his sleeping form. Meelo was having a field day just watching him, harassing Pabu in the process. Poor Pabu was desperately trying to escape from Meelo's careless grip, squirming and squeaking in the hopes that someone would come to his rescue.

Jinora and Ikki were both hovering around Rohan, who was safely cuddled against Pema's chest, and Tenzin was steering his animal friend towards home. Asami was with them, talking to Pema about some matter that was lost in the wind. And Mako, he was sitting against the side of the saddle, his long legs stretched out in front of him. His eyes were closed, but Korra could tell that he was awake.

Reaching over, Korra grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. The gloves he wore felt smooth against her palm. Mako opened his eyes when she made contact and looked at her with his golden eyes. He smiled and squeezed her hand in response, both blushing from their newfound closeness.

"Korra," Tenzin said, drawing her attention away from the firebender. "When we land, I want you to go straight inside. It's been a long week – I'll deal with the journalists for now."

Korra nodded in thanks, feeling more than relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with those word-twisting louts tonight so she could actually get the rest she needed.

Tenzin smiled at her faintly. "We'll be landing in a few minutes." His voice rose above the slight wind.

Mako sighed. "I guess I'd better wake Bolin." He let go of Korra's hand, hesitating the tiniest bit, before crawling over to Bolin. "Hey, Boliiinnn," he called softly, "it's time to wake up Bo." It took a few more rounds of this, plus some pushing and poking on Meelo's part to get him awake.

"Wha – who – where!" He yelled, jumping up and almost smacking Mako in the face.

"Bo, we're here."

Bolin scratched his face and nodded, still blinking the sleep out of his eyes. Pabu, having escaped from Meelo, scampered up Bolin's arm and clung to his shoulder. "Oh, hi Pabu." He said, yawning in the process.

Korra smiled, amused by the show. She looked over the side of the saddle. The ground was fast approaching. _It's a good thing we'll be landing near the building,_ she thought. That way, she wouldn't have to deal with the many calls for attention from the people at the docks. That, and so she could just get inside quicker and _sleep_. Spirits – did she mention that she was _tired_?

Finally, Oogi touched ground. We all got up and wearily jumped down. Tenzin reached up and helped his wife down, careful not to disturb the now sleeping babe.

Even though they were only a few hundred feet from the entrance, Korra couldn't help but feel dismay at how _far_ that seemed. She almost called Naga over to give her a lift when she remembered that Lin had agreed to take her on the ship that was sailing back here. They wouldn't arrive until at least tomorrow. Slumping forward in acceptance of her fate, she began to shuffle along the path.

Now that the kids were back on solid ground again, they suddenly seemed unable to hold themselves up. Ikki crawled up onto Tenzin and was silent – which is when you _know_ she's beat. Jinora held onto his robes, dragging her feet alongside him. Meelo, not even bothering to ask, air bent himself up into Korra's arms. She almost groaned at the extra weight – Meelo was getting big. She adjusted him so he was on her hip and within a few seconds he was out, drooling seeping out of the corner of his open mouth. Normally, she would be disgusted. Now? She didn't care.

They kept walking, and when they were about halfway there, she felt something warm grip her shoulder. She knew it was Mako, but turned back anyways. "We're almost in," he said quietly, only adding to the sounds of sleep that were already blurring her mind. He allowed her to lean against him, so she did, using him as support. Honestly, without Mako, Korra felt like she would have fallen right then and there.

Now they were approaching the steps, both a good and bad thing. So close and yet so far! Preparing herself, she lifted one foot and began the ascent.

One step.

Two steps.

Three steps.

Korra could barely get her foot high enough to climb the next one. But she did, telling herself that this was basically all that was standing between her and her bedroom.

Four steps.

Five steps.

Six steps.

And she was at the top. They all went inside and paused for a moment. The place seemed so different. Despite the island being taken over by Equalists and used as their headquarters, the building and the items inside seemed relatively untouched. No doubt some of the guards had cleaned a bit in preparation for their return.

There were a few police men inside, still inspecting the house for any danger. One of them came up to Tenzin with an air acolyte and bowed.

"Tenzin, Sir, I take it your journey went well?" the air acolyte questioned, not so subtly glancing in my direction.

"Yes, our journey was very much so." He shifted Ikki and spoke again, this time to the metalbender. "I take it the island is safe?"

"Yes sir. We've searched the entire perimeter."

"You've checked the rooms and training grounds?"

"Nothing was found. Everything is secure."

Tenzin allowed some relief to coat his features. "Thank you. My family and I are grateful to you and your men." The metalbender nodded.

"Korra, if you don't mind, could you take the kids to bed? I'd like to have a few more words with the police force."

As much as she wanted to refuse, she knew she couldn't. So, she mumbled a "sure" and yawned.

Tenzin placed Ikki on the ground, kissing her on the head. I went over to her and grabbed her hand, heading straight towards their rooms, Jinora shuffling along besides me and Mako. She just wanted to get this over with. It's a good thing the children are basically already asleep. Otherwise, it would probably take hours to get them to bed – for Meelo and Ikki at least.

Jinora went to bed by herself, not needing any assistance. Quickly, she placed Meelo into his bed, haphazardly throwing his blanket around him and leaving with only a glance to make sure he was still sleeping. Next was Ikki, and she went quietly as well.

Sweet relief! Now _she_ could get to bed! Silently, she closed the door and almost bumped into Mako, who had been waiting outside in the hallway as she put the children in their rooms.

"They go to sleep alright?" he questioned, still with his soft voice. _If he keeps talking,_ she thought, _he's going to put me to sleep right here._

"Mhm," was all she could manage to say. She could barely keep her eyes open. She heard a slight chuckle as Mako laughed.

"C'mon Korra, let's get _you_ to bed. "

Such beautiful words.

He grabbed her hand and began towing her gently towards her room. She doesn't know how long it took, but it seemed too long. Mako opened her door and waited outside as she crossed the threshold. "Goodnight," he said.

She turned around and hugged him, welcoming the solid warmth he brought. "Goo' night."

With a small kiss on her cheek, he turned around to make the journey to the guy's side of the compound.

Smiling, Korra collapsed in her nice, soft, comforting bed. _Finally_, she thought, before she was out for the count.


End file.
